Asking for permission
by Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx
Summary: Maya asks Cory permission to propose to Riley,while Riley is asking Shawn the same thing. (Rilaya) Set in the college days. /One-shot/


**a/n: Hello GMW fandom! So this type of story is a little new to me. It is a Riley/Maya romance. This is inspired by the event taken place in America on 06.26.15. That day same gender marriages were legalized all over the U.S.A. So I don't usually write these two as romance, but I decided to give it a try. I wrote this one shot June 28th, and I'm happy I can post it. As always I don't own the show and I hope you enjoy.**

Riley and Maya entered Topanga's bakery around one in the morning, smiling as they entered. They just came back from their dinner date, afterwords they went to go see a Broadway play. Nineteen year old Riley giggled as she leaned her head on her girlfriend's shoulder.

"Tonight was amazing peaches" Riley told Maya, who smiled at her childhood nickname.

"I'm glad you liked it honey" Maya said, then kissed her girlfriend's cheek.

"PDA detention for you both" Cory teases as he helps Topanga fix up the counter.

"Mr. Matthews, how is it that you've managed to be our teacher even during college?" Maya asked. Cory and Topanga moved from behind the counter and greeted the girls with a hug.

"Who knows?" Cory asked.

"I really did marry a Feeny"Topanga said.

They all laughed.

Maya gave Riley one last kiss for the night. "See you two in class tomorrow" She said.

Riley smiled and waved as she went to go help her mom out with the bakery.

"Mr. Matthews, do you mind if I can talk to you after class tomorrow?" Maya asked.

Cory looked at Maya with concern. "No problem, is everything okay?"

She cringed at the question and her stomach was in knots. Nothing was wrong. Well not yet.

"Everything is fine. Just wanted to talk about something" Maya said quickly as she felt Riley's look of worry.

"Is it about Katy and Shawn? Is she treating my Shawnie right?"

"Cory?!"

"Dad?!" Topanga and Riley exclaimed at the same time.

"They are good, I promise. Goodnight" She said trying to make an exit without an interrogation from Riley. As much as she loves her girlfriend she knew she couldn't tell her about this.

"You better be in class tomorrow" Riley called out to her.

"I will" Maya said as she walked out the door.

As she walked home, she remembered how she use to be, in her middle school days. She remembers how she would leave Cory's class without a care in the world. She remembers how she thought he gave up on her. It all seems so silly now. Memories of how hopeless she felt lingered in her mind, but quickly went away as quickly as they came. Happy memories now consumed her thoughts. Her life with the Matthews as an honorary member, how her relationship with her mom only got better after seventh grade. Now Shawn and her mom are happily together and everything felt right in the world. She use to think they would all eventually give up on her. She use to think everyone secretly judged her. When it came to her crush on Riley. But now she knows it is not true.

When her and Riley came out during their junior year all Cory said was "About time"

Maya remembers being sick to her stomach as they told everyone. Everyone they loved were in the Matthews living room and Maya and Riley held hands. "I'm dating Riley now" Maya said, blunt and straight to the point. While Riley was nearly in tears and scared of judgement. Maya felt that way on the inside but had to stay strong. Everyone accepted them with love and open arms. It was really nice.

But even if Maya was the one to announce it, it was Riley who made the first move. They were sitting by the bay window, talking about senior year stress. Riley was trying to convince Maya to go to college with her. Maya was dead set about not going, ranging from excuses like financial status or just not being good enough. Of course Riley argued with her.

"Come on Maya. The college has an amazing art program. There is financial aid. Please" Riley begged. "I really want to go to college with all my best friends."

"You'll have Farkle, Lucas even Zay" Maya said. "You all have talents. You all want this, so go for it"

"You're talented too" Riley argued. "Anyways it's different with them. Sure they are my best friends, but..." Riley hesitated and looked out the window.

"I see you differently, you are more then my best friend" Riley said as she look a shaky breath.

Maya's heart beat in her ear as she attempted to catch her breath. Was her best friend really confessing liking her? After spending most of her high school years watching Lucas and Riley, was it really happening? After spending years trying to convince herself she liked Josh because he's so much like Riley. It was easier to throw herself at Josh, then admit her feelings for Riley.

"I like you Maya" Before Maya could even respond Riley leaned in and kissed her, Maya didn't hesitate. She tasted like innocence and happiness.

When she pulled away Riley searched her face for any flicker of emotion. While Maya saw so many in Riley's face. Fear, shock, joy, nervousness, surprise.

"I guess I have to go with you to college now, don't I?"

That rewarded her with another kiss.

Riley was the one who made the first move, but Maya is determined to make the next one.

* * *

As the bell rang dismissing the students,Maya stayed seated as everyone else left. Riley left the class slower then usual. But after a certain phone call she left giving both her girlfriend and father a kiss on the cheek. Riley walked outside the halls and answered her call.

"Hey Uncle Shawn, thanks for meeting up with me on such a short notice. Is the cafe near campus a good place?" She asked. She wanted to ask him a very important question, not knowing her girlfriend is doing the same.

"So Mr. Matthews, I have a question to ask you" Maya says as she mustered up the courage to walk up to his desk.

Riley walks up to the table outside the cafe and sees her uncle. "Hey Uncle Shawn. Thanks for coming to meet with me"

"No problem, what's up?" Shawn asked.

"What's up Maya?" Cory asks. "Well it's a little difficult for me to say" Maya admitted.

"I don't mean to waste your time uncle, but it is hard for me to say" Riley said as she stirs the hot chocolate she ordered.

Maya eyes traveled the room for hopes of a distraction. "I love your daughter, Mr. Matthews. I love her so much it hurts. She is loving and understanding. She has done nothing but try to help me since the moment we met. Now being her girlfriend changed me for the better. I don't know what I'd be like without her. So that being said..."

"Uncle Shawn, I love Maya. She is so amazing and talented. She always challenges me to get out my comfort zone and do adventurous things. She cheers me up when I'm sad. She makes me smile and laugh everyday no matter what" Riley said with a blush.

"What are you trying to say?" Both Cory and Shawn asks the girls.

"I would like to marry Riley,and I wanted to ask for your permission" Maya knew she was walking on thin ice with this. Riley is Cory's only daughter. She waited for a response as her stomach twisted in knots.

"I would like to marry Maya, and I wanted to ask for your permission" Riley said, knowing this was going to be hard on her uncle. She knows that Maya is not biologically his daughter. But she knows Shawn saw her as a daughter, and she had to do this the right way.

"You're going to propose to my daughter?" Shawn and Cory asked, echoing each other without even knowing it.

Maya nodded. "That's the plan sir"

"If you say yes" Riley said hopefully.

"Ofcourse" Shawn said with a smile. Riley hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you so much!"

"Go ahead" Cory said smiling at his future daughter in law. Maya hugged him. "Thanks Mr. Matthews"

"No need to thank me" Cory said. "Now you two go take on the world together"

 **a/n: So as I was retyping this story, I realized the ending wasn't all of that. But I'm satisfied with the story as a whole. So I decided to post. Sorry if the second half was confusing. Going between Riley and Shawn, and Maya and Cory. It wasn't confusing imagining it in my head, but typing it out was a different story. Anyway I hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading.**

 **Have a beautiful days, lovelies**

 **-Summer**


End file.
